My Girlfriend Is Too Gorgeous For My Own Good
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: Jack was looking forward to have a nice time with Elsa, but having fun is rather difficult when a bunch of guys keep ogling your girlfriend, and the way she was eating that vanilla ice cream definitely was not helping!


_"Things are definitely not going the way I expected it to go."_ Jackson Overland Frost thought, annoyance written all over his face. At the moment, the snow-white-haired young man was sitting at a fast food table in the main shopping mall of the city of Burguess. The reason he's in such a place? There are only two possible answers to this question. The first being that he was hungry and decided to stop to grab something to eat and the second being that he was accompanied and his companion was the one who wanted to eat something.

Correct answer: Both of these options.

Jack was not angry at the place that was chosen, after all, who didn't like hamburgers? The reason for his bad mood was something completely different. The real reason was all the looks aimed at them, or to be more specific, aimed at the platinum blond haired woman sitting in front of him.

Frankly, Jack should've known by now that his girlfriend, Elsa Arendelle would draw attention wherever she went. Since her arrival in this small town in the United States, the Norwegian has charmed the professors of the University of Burguess with her intelligence, and has attracted the attention of several men with her beauty. He had been one of the countless boys who were captivated by the blonde, but unlike most of them who were too shy to talk to her, or assholes who thought they were the best and tried to flirt with the blonde using terrible pick up lines, he had been the one who did something different, taking an interest in knowing more about her and establishing a friendship between them. From then on, everything had happened in a natural way, and they both fell in love with each other.

Even now, three months after they started dating, Jack still had to pinch himself once in a while to make sure he was not dreaming, after all, even though he was a handsome boy, he was kind of a troublemaker and he loved to play tricks on others to have fun. He didn't possess a good reputation among the students (and he himself had to admit that sometimes his pranks were a lttle over the top, Aster and Toothiana had already pointed this out to him), so that an incredible girl like Elsa would accept his confession and become his girlfriend was a big shock, but still filled him with a joy he had never felt before in his 21 years of life.

Their relationship was healthy, but as young adults they had their own responsibilities. Jack worked in a famous toy store and his boss, Nicholas, was known throughout the city as being an extremely kind and funny man (and the children loved his Russian accent). Elsa had arranged a job in the city's national library, which did not surprise Jack since he knew his girlfriend loved literature.

The problem was that usually their schedules were completely different, so they didn't have that much time to go out together and have fun. Imagine Jack's happiness when Elsa told him that they had changed her days off, and that now they were in the same days as his. To celebrate, he decided to take her in a date at the mall so they could enjoy the day together.

And that's how it ended up in the current situation.

''Jack, is something wrong? You didn't even touch your burger. "Elsa's melodious voice reached his ears. Focusing his attention on the most important woman in his life, Jack gave her a bright smile and shook his head.

''There's nothing wrong with me Els, I just got lost in thought.'' Saying this, Jack subtly sent a deadly look to the men who were checking his girlfriend. Noticing the anger in the white-haired young man's eyes, they turned their attention to the floor, walls, or menu. Watching the men's reaction, Jack let out a small sigh. Hearing the sound of a chair dragging in the floor, he looked at the blonde woman.

''I'm going to get some ice cream for me.'' She informed him when she saw Jack staring at her. '' Do you want one too?''

"Nah, I'm good, thanks anyway." Shrugging, Elsa left the table and went to the counter. Being the kind of person who got bored quickly, Jack picked up his cell phone and started playing a card game installed on it. He played it for a few minutes, and when he heard the sound of footsteps aproaching him, he looked up and saw Elsa sitting in the chair again, a vanilla ice cream in hand.

''Ugh, this heat is killing me." She complained. Elsa was the type of girl that liked winter way more than summer. Taking the vanilla ice cream to her mouth, Elsa stuck her tongue out and gave a small lick. Jack watched the actions of his girlfriend with wide eyes. Due to the intense heat, the ice cream was already starting to melt at the sides. Elsa noticed this, and in order not to soil her clothes, she made circular movements with her tongue. Looking around, Jack saw that the men on the store stared back at the beautiful girl, this time ignoring Jack's murderous stares.

When Elsa covered the top of the ice cream with her mouth and let out a slight moan, Jack felt his jaw drop.

 _"Jesus, is she by any chance trying to make me die of a heart attack?"_ He thought with wide eyes. This was one of the difficulties of being the boyfriend of a woman like Elsa, she was not only beautiful and intelligent, but any action she made, whether it was yawning or blinking, could be extremely cute. And of course there were cases like this one, where even a simple act like eating an ice cream could become a erotic show for men. What really surprised Jack was that Elsa seemed to never have noticed it, he didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed by this fact.

Unable to see other men practically devouring her with their eyes, Jack rose from his chair and threw his burger into the trash. Returning to the table and ignoring Elsa's questioning gaze, he gently grabbed her free hand and, quielty saying ''we're leaving'' he pulled the blonde out of the store. Hearing a few exclamations that showed the disappointment of the male clients, he smirked.

After they were a few meters away, he let go of her hand and sighed with relief, but swallowed hard when he turned around and saw her eyebrow raised.

''Can you tell me what this was all about, Jack? And don't give me any excuses, I'll know if you're lying." Elsa spoke with autority. Jack subtly had the urge to make a little joke about her being the one wearing the pants in that relationship, but decided it would be wiser to not do such a thing. Still feeling her intense gaze on him, Jack thought it was best to open the game.

"Well ... there were some guys staring at you in an indecent way." Jack said as he scratched the back of his head. Elsa frowned.

''That's it?''

'What do you mean by that's it? It was disrespectful... but I do admit that the way you ate that ice cream did not help either." Jack whispered the last part, but due to his luck(or lack of luck) it was still loud enough for Elsa to hear.

''The way I ate the ice cream? Please explain." Jack began to sweat profusely under the sharp look she was giving him.

''Uhm, the way you were eating it was really... sexy? I think this must be the best word to use."The young man said with a nervous laugh.

''Sexy? So you were just jealous? "Elsa said with amusement.

''I-I was not jealous, okay? I just thought that what they were doing was not nice." He said with a small pout, which made the woman in front of him laugh.

Approaching her boyfriend, Elsa hugged him. Wrapping her arms around the boy's neck, she gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Moving her lips to Jack's right ear, she whispered:

"You don't have to be jealous mister frost, when we go back to your apartment I'll give you a special reward." To prove her point, one of her hands slid down to Jack's butt and gave it a tight squeeze.

Jack's cheeks burned with embarassment, but he grinned from ear to ear.

Being Elsa Arendelle's boyfriend had it's difficult moments, but just by having her in his arms made it all be worth it.

 _xxxx_

 **I hope that you all enjoyed this little one shot, this couple is one of my OTP's and I'll definitely write more stories about them, but for now, I have too many Mondaiji Tachi, Danmachi and Youkoso Jitsuryoku One shots that I'm working on(Not to talk about my Bleach/Skulduggery crossover) lol**

 **I'll see you guys in my next Jelsa story!**


End file.
